Black Angel Posession
by GoreslashDOW
Summary: So this is an interesting predicament. I'm replacing an actual character, instead of being a new one. It seems Truth has gotten better after being a twin to Ruby. But I've decided to change it. I won't stay on the normal path, and become stronger. SI as Naruto Part 4/Finale of the Gem Chronicles DISCONTINUED/UP FOR ADOPTION
1. Chapter 1

**It has begun! I have started my Naruto fanfiction, along with my My Hero Academia one. I have actually both of the character's powers bouncing around in my head for a while now. Also, don't get used to the long chapters like this one, this will probably be a one-time thing. This is set after Dawnbreaker in the timeline, just for a few things I'm planning to do later on.**

 **Anyway, I hope you enjoy!**

" _ **Wait, before you go.**_ " I paused and looked at Truth. " _ **In this next life, you'll have to kill.**_ "

"But I…"

" _ **Yes, I know. That's why I'll tweak your personality a bit more.**_ "

"More?" I yelled loudly.

" _ **Well yeah, you're tolerance of pain went way up in Remnant.**_ "

"I thought that was just a side effect of growing up with Yang." I murmured to myself.

" _ **You had a much cooler head**_."

"Again with the Yang thing. I had to have a cooler to survive."

" _ **Exactly.**_ " He smiled.

"I see what you mean. I feel terrible about having to kill people now, but I guess I won't after this. But, do I have to? I don't want to take another human life!"

"Human _ **is debatable, but you will be taking lives.**_ "

"Can't I go somewhere else?" I asked.

"Next time. Goodbye."

"Wait no!" I yelled before I faded into oblivion.

I woke up to screams. This must be later in the pregnancy than usual. There was a female screaming, with a male yelling at her. Oh, what's happening now? "You can do it Kushina! You can do it Naruto!" I felt around for someone beside me. No, does that mean that…

After my birth, third time remembering it, it doesn't get any less traumatizing, I'm suddenly snatched away from my parents. "Back away from the jinchuuriki... or do you not care if you're son dies?" Okay, two things. One, what the crap is a jinchuuriki? And two, please get away from whatever is! I just got here!

"Hold it! J-just calm down!" The male said while the female screamed even more in the background.

"You should take your own advice Minato. I'm perfectly calm." Kidnappers are always calm in these situations.

"Naruto!" The female yelled as I was thrown into the air. Okay, why did you throw the newborn? That is not very nice. I was caught and felt a rush. I heard a voice murmuring to himself before I was laid down in a bed.

"You'll wait on your own for a little bit, Naruto. I've gotta go save your mom before it's too late." I assume the female who was screaming earlier was my mom. The bed was also very comfortable and I quickly drifted off.

I woke up to drops of blood hitting my face. Whose are these? "Naruto… don't be a fussy eater… eat a lot and grow up to be a big boy! Take your bath every day… go to bed early and sleep well. Make friends, it doesn't matter how many…" Oh, that's good. "just make sure they're real friends… people you can trust… even a few is enough! And study your ninjutsu… I was never good at it, maybe you will be… everyone has things they're good at and things they aren't… don't feel bad if you can't do it all. Make sure you listen to your teachers… at the academy. And remember, avoid the three vices of shinobi… don't borrow money if you don't have to. Save the money you'll get from your missions. No drinking alcohol until you're twenty, and don't overdo it or you'll ruin your body. And as for women… well, I'm a woman so I don't know what to say, but there's only men and women in this world and you'll want a girlfriend someday… just try not to pick a weird one… and try and find one like your mother." Which one? I don't want to date any of them! That's just weird. "And the fourth warning… watch out for Jiraiya. Naruto… you're going to experience a lot of pain and suffering. Remember who you are! Find a goal… and a dream… and don't stop trying until it comes true! There's… there's… there's… there's so much I want to say… to teach you about… I want to stay with you… I love you… I sorry… I took all our time Minato."

"It's okay." The man, who must be Minato, said. "Naruto… this is your dad." So I am Naruto. I thought so during my mom's speech, but this confirms it. Well, Truth did say I'm going to have to kill people. "Listen… to your motor-mouth mother." I felt something warm envelop me. "Eight Trigrams Seal!" It got hot really quick. I felt something hot and… hateful entering me. I was suddenly standing in a black void.

"Where am I?" I saw a large set of bars in front of me. A large fox head tried to smash through, getting as far as it could in between the bars. "Hello!" I waved.

"When I get out of here I will tear you limb from limb!"

"That is not very nice." I walked up to the bars and stood in front of the fox's head. I scratched under its jaw. It snapped at me.

"I am not a pet! I will destroy you!"

"Huh," I said, falling backward as I dodged. "I was going to try and make friends with you. I guess I'll have to wait until I get older and you get nicer." If the ninetales does get nicer. I don't know if that even happens.  
"I will not get nicer! I am hate incarnate and I will take you over and kill everyone you love!"

"Ugh, stupid toddler body." I roll over and push myself up. "See you later, ninetales."

So you might think that being Naruto would suck, and for most people, it would. The orphanage wasn't really fun. Strangers changing me straight up sucked. It was bad when it was my parents, but even worse now that I have no idea who they are. Then there were people always around me. But once they moved me out to an apartment life became so much better. I got a weekly allowance from the Hokage. I only had to be at school and no one expected anything else from me. I've been at my house sticking pieces of paper to my face with chakra so that I can start training my chakra early. I get tired really fast. I remember that Naruto had a ton of chakra, but that must have been after a lot of training. Of course, that's after years of training, as I'm only like, five. I don't see why they moved a five-year-old to a five-year-old boy. Maybe because everyone hates me because I have the nine-tailed fox inside of me. Also, speaking of training, I am able to so much secret training. Nobody cares about me, as long as I go to school, so I get away with a ton of crap. My parents were irreplaceable in my first lives, but now that I am able to do everything, I don't really need parents. This sounds terrible, and I loved all of my parents, but it is true. I also know everything I need to about training. I am able to work on my physical training from what I learned on Remnant, and what I know from magic from Earthland has helped too. The magic I got from etherious particles is different from chakra, which comes from inside me, the control helps.

I've developed the ability to walk up my walls and hang off of the ceiling. I stopped doing the latter though, as I have nearly hurt myself badly a few times. These tire me much faster than sticking the paper to my face. I have dipped into chakra exhaustion a bunch of times. It feels pretty bad, but it isn't too bad compared to some of the crap I've been through before.

I've been able to stea- check some scrolls out from the library. They definitely let you take them out of the library. I've studied some preliminary ninjutsu. They're pretty much… useless. They basically only useful as party tricks for people who have never seen any jutsu. Though those people who have never seen jutsu before could probably do them. I can currently create sparks, stink bombs, slight breezes around my hand, and a single drop of water from the vapor in the air. I am convinced that some were developed by small children. Very small children.

School is… pretty boring. Taijutsu is essentially PE. They call it Taijutsu but I find few differences between it and PE. Except there is a lot more yoga-like stuff. I really like that and we did it… once. I hated PE. Taijutsu is a bit better though. Ninjutsu is a little more interesting. We've worked on the Clone Jutsu and a Body Replacement Jutsu. I can do the Body Replacement Jutsu fine, and it's really awesome. It seems like it will be very important in the future. But the Clone Jutsu is very difficult. I see why the original Naruto had a problem with it. It could just be us though. Something with our body.

One good this about school is I got to meet the twins again. They actually approached me. But something is very different about them.

"Hey!" I looked up from where I was reading a scroll about hand signs. Apparently, if you can figure out how the chakra moves for each sign, that's how you learn ninjutsu without hand signs. There was a guy in a black t-shirt, black pants with a black belt, and was wearing a black trench coat over that. The trench coat had some light blue lines on it for highlights.

When he got close I waved. "Hi."

"Hey! I heard that you are kind of a prankster. I've designed a really good prank, want to join in?" He asked.

"No, I'm not a prankster." I laughed. "But there was a book series written about me where they said that."

"Wait, what? How did you know about that?"

"It's because I'm Conner." I laughed. "Which one are you? Leo or Thomas?"

"Oh." He rubbed the back of his neck. "I guess it was obvious. I'm not sure how to say this… I'm both."  
"Oh, he like fused your minds?" I asked.

"Something like that. I'm not sure."

"Weird," I said. "so what's your name here?"  
"It's Raiu Raiden."  
"Oh, that's interesting. Hey, after school, want to train a bit after school. We can catch up then, our break is almost over." I rolled up my scroll.

"Training?" He groaned

"Fine, just talk."

"Sure, that sounds great!"

"I'm home!" Raiu called out. I looked around his house. It was very clean, the kitchen was to the right, and to the left of the kitchen was a hall, which probably leads to the rooms. Suddenly a woman appeared in front of me in a puff of smoke. Oh, that's the flash step technique.

She was wearing a regular black ninja outfit, like the ones I saw on Earth, and has decently long black hair, tied up in a ponytail. "Hello, Raiu." She hugged him. When she let go she turned to me. "And I see you brought a friend!"  
"Hi. My name is Naruto."

"Hello Naruto, I'm Inazuma." She reached out and shook my hand. I then felt someone flash step behind me. Wait no, flash step was Bleach. What was it called in Naruto?

Whatever, I spun around, jumping to the side in a way that I don't bump into Raiu and Inazuma. I look up at the very tall man. He was wearing black clothes with one of those ninja flak jackets. I reached down, pulled out a kunai, and held it in a reverse grip.

"Naruto!" Raiu interrupted. "That's my dad."

"Oh, okay then." I put away my weapon. "Sorry."  
"No, no, it's fine." He rubbed the back of his neck with a big smile. "I just really like scaring people, I should've expected that."

"I know, scaring people is the best!" I smiled. "It is so much fun!"

"I know, last time during the first Hokage's birthday I tried to scare some ANBU by…"  
"He was in the hospital for three days." Raiu's mom smiled. "For some reason, he loves that story. I assume you came over for some studying?"  
"Kind of." I pointed down the hall. "So can we go do that?"

"Sure!" She… Body Flicker! That's what it was called. She body flickered away.

"See you son!" Raiu's dad patted him on the shoulder and body flickered away too.

"Wow, they seem to really like using Body Flicker."

"Yeah." He nodded. "They're really good at it too, they even taught me."  
"Oh wow, that is impressive." I nodded, my eyebrows high. "Not only is that a very advanced technique, teaching you something is like pulling teeth."

"No, it isn't." He lightly punched me in the shoulder.  
"Actually it is. I've been through pulled teeth, three of them, and the only bad thing is when it shatters, and piece just keeps spinning and it takes like, two hours to get that one thing out."  
"Wow, did that happen?"

"Yeah. Let's go, I'll tell you about Earthland."  
"You went to Fairy Tail? That is unfair." He protested.

"Nah, I died very fast."

"Oh."

I've figured out why the original Naruto was so obsessed with ramen. The guy that sells ramen is one of the few people who doesn't care that he is Naruto. Other than Raiu's parents. They were awesome. The ramen dude is really nice. Most people in the various shops refuse to even serve me. Though of course being nice to me could be a marketing ploy. But with the quality of that ramen, he doesn't need to do that, I'd go there pretty often anyway.

"Okay, today we are doing a test on the Henge No Jutsu. Transform into a perfect copy of me." He called the first group forward. "Very good! Next is Uzumaki Naruto!" Iruka called me forward.( **1** )

"Okay." I stood at the front of the class and made the hand sign. "Transform!" I held the picture of Iruka in my mind and felt myself transform. Going from short to tall was very disorienting. I looked at Iruka so he could grade me.

"I don't have a mustache." He said.

"Oh, but I thought it would be a nice touch." I started stroking the length of the mustache, curling it a bit more. "Yes," I said in a very pretentious and snooty voice. "I would like your finest glass of sake."

"Sit down!" He yelled at me. I started walking back to my seat, still stroking the mustache. "And change back!" At least it's better than what the original Naruto did.

"Idiot." The person next to me murmured.

"Please, I'm going to become Hokage and rule you all one day." I brushed him off.

"Now's for the graduation exam you will be doing the Bunshin No Jutsu." That's the clone one. I really suck at this one. But I'll probably be able to do better if I use more chakra. "Please go into the other room when your name is called. One by one everyone left, but eventually, I was called. It's done in alphabetical order, and because my last name is Uzumaki I'm very close to the end.

I walk into the separate room with Iruka and the other guy. I don't remember his name. They were sitting at the table with a bunch of ninja forehead protectors. I bring my hands together and bring up the chakra. Power flood my body and I yell out, "Bunshin!" I looked behind me. There was a normal clone in the same position and one that was at a weird inhuman position on the ground. Hey, much better than the original Naruto did.

"Fail!" Iruka said. He didn't have to be so harsh.

"Now, Iruka. This is his third time, and he did make two clones..." The other person said. "We could let him pass…" The person wheedled.

Iruka thought for a bit. "No, sorry Mizuki. Everyone else made three clones, and one of his is useless. I can't let him pass."  
"It's okay. You tried." I said as I walked out dejectedly.

While I was heading home I saw the guy from earlier. "Oh hi M...M… fudge I can't remember your name!"  
"Hey Naruto. I wanted to talk to you. Follow me." He jumped up to a ledge sticking out of some house. "Iruka is a very serious person." He explained. "His parents were killed when he was a little kid and he's had to do everything by himself."  
"He sounds like me, then why does he pick on me?" I asked. I really was asking, I didn't remember much of Naruto, especially the beginning. I didn't watch too much and stopped once I got to one of the big fillers. I understand why they did that, to avoid an anime-manga split, but it was still pretty annoying.( **2** )

"Well, he sees himself in you and probably just wants you to become truly strong. Try to understand how he's feeling.

"Wish I had graduated though. That really sucked."

"Well then, let me let you in on a little secret." Mizuki smiled. "There's a special scroll in the Hokage's house that has difficult jutsu in it. If you are able to master any jutsu in there they have to make you a shinobi."

"Really? What does it look like?" I know this is a trap, but it's an important part of the plot so I'll just play along.

I unroll the scroll in the place in the forest that the dude told me about. He has a very forgettable name. I look through many different jutsu and one catches my eye. This one is called the Kuroi Tenshi No Shoji Jutsu. ( **3** ) I might be able to do this one.

Almost half a day passes and I've mastered it. The basic, at least, it's supposed to have multiple forms, but I got the weakest one. Suddenly Iruka appeared in front of me. "Hey Iruka!"

"Naruto what are you doing?" He asked.

"I'm setting something up! I just finished, let me show you." I looked and made the single hand sign. I haven't seen this one before. My middle and ring fingers of my left hand were over the same fingers in my right, with the pointer finger and pinkie of my right hand were over my left. These fingers, along with my palms, were parallel to the ground, while my thumbs were sticking out, perpendicular to the ground. "Kuroi Tenshi No Shoji Jutsu!" I yelled. I felt familiar black feathered wings growing out of my back while my clothes morphed into black robes.

"Where did you get the scroll Naruto?" Iruka asked.

"Mizzizzaz told me about it. I know that's not his name, but he told me if I showed you a technique from this that I would be able to graduate!"

"Naruto!" Iruka pushed me out of the way and was then hit with some kunai knives. I scrambled for the scroll, rolled it up, and secured it with a sash. I heard Mizipuka yelling so I hid behind a tree.

"Because I'm Naruto!" Iruka said.

Mizakone laughed. "You'd even transform into what killed your parents to protect him?"  
"I won't hand the scroll over to you!"  
"You're an idiot, Naruto and I are the same."  
"The same?" Iruka grunted.

"If you use the skills on that scroll you can do whatever you want. There's no way the demon fox won't use that power. Unlike what you're assuming…"  
"Yeah," Iruka said. "the demon fox would do that, but Naruto wouldn't! I have acknowledged him as one of my excellent students! He may not be the hardest worker, and acts like he doesn't care about other people," That's not really an act. "He already knows what it is to feel pain in your heart. He isn't the demon fox anymore! He is a member of the Hidden Leaf village! He's… he's Uzumaki Naruto!"

"Iruka, I said I would take care of you later, but I'm changing my mind! Hurry up and die!" He threw a large shuriken at my teacher.

I held my two arms above my head in an X. I swiped them down, which threw an X of my black feathers at the shuriken. They exploded on contact, throwing it off of its path.

"You shouldn't have done that." Iruka narrowed his eyes as I walked out.

"You shouldn't have tried to kill my teacher."  
"You idiot!" Iruka yelled. "Why did you come out? Run away!"

"Shut up! A punk like you I could kill in one shot!" Mike originally yelled at Iruka, before turning his attention to me.

I laughed. "Try it, I'll destroy you!"

"Then do it, demon fox!"

I smirked. "Well, you asked for it." I channeled chakra into the air and black feathers appeared, circling around my arms. I thrust my hands out in front of me and the feathers flew at the chunin. They hit, and exploded, throwing him into a nearby tree, and I heard cracks when he hit. Why didn't he dodge that? "I think I went a bit far on that one. Sorry." I rubbed the back of my neck sheepishly.

"Naruto, come over here, I have something I want to give you." I walked up to him. "Now close your eyes." I closed my eyes and felt something being tied around my forehead.

"Should I open my eyes now?" I asked.

"Sure." I opened my eyes and saw Iruka smiling at me. "Congratulations on graduating Naruto! Let's celebrate, I'll grab you a bowl of ramen." I hugged him as he beamed at me. "Ow, that hurt."

"Oh, sorry." I stepped back. "Wait what should we do with him?" I pointed at the… corpse? Is he dead, I don't know how strong those feathers are. Though they did look pretty powerful.

"I'll take him back." Iruka stood up. "You go to Ramen Ichiraku. I'll meet you there."  
"Okay," I said.

 **1 Literally, black angel possession jutsu... at least according to google translate**

 **2 I won't be doing honorifics, as I don't fully understand them, and would probably mess them up. I do understand sensei, but it'd be weird to do one and not the others**

 **3 I won't be doing any of the anime filler, I'll just be following the manga**


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't really have anything to say. I'll update a little more now that school is out. Hope you enjoy the chapter!**

When we went to go get ramen, Iruka explained everything to me. A bunch of stuff I already knew, like me having the nine-tailed fox inside me, but he also gave me a lot of useful advice. One thing that he told me was that the hard part of being a shinobi was just beginning. He talked about killing people, which I'm fine with. The way Truth changed me, I don't care about killing people anymore. He probably did the same with the twins. Though I still don't know what to call them now that they are him. That sounds weird. I'll need to find out a better way to phrase that. After all that, he sent me home.

The next day I walked into class. I sat down next to Raiu. "Didn't you not graduate?" He asked.

"Please, I did the forest thing. I'm a genin now."  
"The forest thing… You know the shadow clone jutsu now?" His face lit up.

"No."  
"What?"

"Well…" I began but was cut off by our teacher.

"Beginning today, all of you are real ninjas… but you are still only genin. The hard part has just started. You will soon be assigned duties by the village, so you will be put into teams of three, each team led by a jounin teacher. You will follow your teacher's instructions as you complete your assigned duties." Iruka called out teams, and only two stuck with me. "Team Four, Yau Watanabe, Tsubasa Ikedo, and Sakura Haruno." Wasn't that the person from Beyblade. Wait, I forgot who Cinder was, but I remember that Tsubasa was a character from Beyblade. Because why not? I looked and saw the three people coming together. He even looks like Tsubasa. These are the important things to know.

But what's interesting is Sakura isn't on my team. I wonder who else is on my team. Wait no, this is obvious.

"Team Seven, Naruto Uzumaki, Sasuke Uchiha, and Raiu Raiden." Yeah, not surprising.

"This afternoon we'll introduce your Jounin teachers. Go take a break until then."

"Come on, let's go. I'll fill you in." I waved to Raiu. I led him to the roof of my house.

"So what did you do?" He asked.

"I got this." I made the unique hand sign. "Kuroi Tenshi No Shoji Jutsu!"

"That _is_ pretty cool." He smiled. "But the Shadow Clone Jutsu kicks butt!"  
"Well yeah, but I'm a special little snowflake!" I laughed.

"Did you really just do it to be different?" He asked.

"Maybe." I grabbed the back of his trenchcoat. "I'm in the mood for some ramen." I then jumped off of the roof.

When we got back to the classroom, Sasuke was waiting for us, along with most of the other people in our class. "You're late." He said.

"Well, our teacher hasn't come yet. So we should be good."

Jounin came and went, taking their teams with them. Kakashi took a very long time. "Wake me up when they get here." I put my head down and drifted off. With all that happened, I didn't get a good night's sleep last night.

I was shaken awake. I opened my eyes and looked around the room. "He's coming down the hall." Raiu said.

When he walked in I waved. "Hello, Sensei." I yawned really loudly after this. "Sorry sir, I just woke up."  
"Idiot." Raiu snickered.

"Oh, shut up."

"How can I say this?" Kakashi asked, drawing our attention to him. "My first impression of this group is… you're a bunch of idiots." Ouch. "Let's go somewhere else, follow me." We followed him to a rooftop that had these arches... and trees. I'm not really how that's supposed to work, but whatever. We sat on some steps while the senior ninja sat on a railing on the other end of the roof. "Alright, why don't you introduce yourselves, one at a time."

"Introduce ourselves?" Raiu asked.

"Yeah, like tell us the things you like, dislikes, future goals, hobbies, stuff like that."

"Okay. I'm Naruto Uzumaki" I said. "I like hanging out with my friend and fire, I don't like idiots, my goal is to become a strong ninja, one able to protect the people close to me, and my hobbies would be…" I paused at this, thinking for a moment. "Oh, right, completely destroying Raiu when we spar."

"Hey!"

"Well, how about you?" He pointed at Raiu.

"My name is Raiu Raiden. I like my parents, they're pretty cool, I don't like working really hard, I want to have fun with my life, and my hobbies would be beating Naruto to a bloody pulp."

"Please, I can destroy you, peasant."

"What about you?" Our new teacher quickly changed the subject.

"My name is Sasuke Uchiha. There are a lot of things I dislike, and I don't really like anything in particular. And… I don't want to use the word "Dream" but… I have ambition. The resurrection of my clan and… to kill a certain man."

"That's… interesting?" Raiu asked, trying to break the awkward silence that followed.

"Good, you're each unique and have your own ideas. We'll have our first mission tomorrow."

"Wait." Sasuke interrupted him. "You never told us your name."

"Kakashi Hatake."

"What kind of mission are we going to have?" Raiu asked.

"It's a task that the four of us will do together. It will be a survival exercise. This will also not be like your previous training."

"What kind of training will it be then?" I asked

Kakashi laughed. "If I tell you the answer, you're not going to like it." He said this, almost in a singsong. "Of the twenty-seven graduates, only nine will be recognized as a genin. The other eighteen will be sent back to the academy. This will be a make it or break it pass/fail test. The chance that you'll fail is sixty-six percent or higher"

"Oh, that sucks." I grimaced.

"See, I told you, you wouldn't like it." He jumps up onto the railing. "Oh, and don't eat breakfast, you'll throw up."

"What?" I exclaimed. I forgot what it was we're going to do.

"Bye." He waved and disappeared.

The next day we all arrived on time at the right place. Except for Kakashi, of course. I assume Sasuke didn't eat breakfast, but Raiu remembered what we were going to do. So we both cheated and ate breakfast. When Kakashi finally got here, we all just stared at him. "You're late." Riau said.

He set up a timer. "This is set for noon. I have two bells. Those who don't get any bells by noon, won't get any lunch. Not only will I tie you to one of these stumps, but I will eat in front of you. There are only two bells, so one of you will be tied to a stump. That person will also fail and be sent back to the Academy." He stared at us seriously. "You can even use shuriken. You won't succeed unless you come at me with killing intent." He looked at us for a second. "Ready? Begin!" I nodded at Raiu and we jumped off in the same direction.

"Okay, so we know this is about teamwork, right?" I asked. He nodded. "Sasuke won't go on with any plan we come up with, so what I thought we could do is wait until he attacks, and use him as a distraction."

"That's smart. So just stalk Kakashi?"

"Yep. I'll tell you the plan while we wait."


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello everyone, and Happy New Year! I'm posting this right as it turns 2018 for me. I hope everyone had a good year, and I'm looking forward to the new year. I'm also sorry I wasn't able to post earlier, as due to a few different factors, I wasn't able to write for a while. This chapter is a little short too, sorry.**

 **One last thing, before I finish my note, please review. I haven't gotten any reviews for this yet, and I would love to hear what you would think. I'm doing something new, at least for me and want to hear what you think about it. Even if you think it sucks, I want to hear why.**

 **Hope you enjoy!**

I watched as Sasuke fought with Kakashi. At one point Kakashi jumped to the side, sliding on the ground. This was the chance I took. I jumped up out of the bushes, swinging my arms so that my feathers flew at my teacher he had to jump again. He was a little off balance, probably just because he was going easy on us. Raiu body flickered in and grabbed the bells, body flickering away right next to me. I high-fived him, as he handed me a bell. That was a little anticlimactic.

"Good job you two," Kakashi said. "You both pass."  
"Actually…" I held up my bell. "That's not really true." I tossed it over to Sasuke, who caught it easily.

"Naruto," Raiu whispered. "What are you doing?"

"Shh, it's all part of the plan."  
"You all pass!" Kakashi said.

"But Naruto doesn't have a bell!" Sasuke protested.

"That wasn't the point of the test." He calmly replied.

"What was the point then?" Raiu asked.

"Teamwork. Raiu and Naruto worked together to get the bells, then Naruto shared it with you. You both were distractions, while Raiu got the bells. Good job."

"Wait," Raiu said. "There are only three lunches, who won't eat?"

"You three can have them, I'll go get something from the village. The meals are by the alarm clock. Team Seven's duties will start tomorrow." He body flickered away.

"How'd you come up with that plan?" Sasuke asked.

"Well I knew Raiu has mastered the Body Flicker Technique, it's like a specialty of his family. I knew that you were a loner, so you would try and do it yourself. So you would pose as a distraction, I would come in, throw him off balance, then Raiu would jump in and grab them. Luckily he was going easy on us, or it wouldn't work."  
"It sounded like a foolproof plan, how wouldn't it work?" Raiu asked.

"Well it was foolproof, a fool didn't mess it up." I paused to block a punch from my friend. "But he became a jounin at ten years old, how do you think we could possibly beat him right now?" I laid back, before remembering my meal and sitting up again. "Luckily he was going really easy on us." I shut up and dug into my food. "This is pretty good."

"NO! NO! NO! No, thank you! I want to do better missions, not these D-ranked crap ones!"  
"Wow, you're so subtle," I told my teammate. "I applaud your skill."

"Shut up," He told me. "You're bored with these missions too!"  
"I am," I said. "But I'm not going to yell at the Hokage, I'm going to scream into my pillow, there's a difference."

"Ok," The Hokage said. "If you want it that much… I'll give you a C-rank mission. It's a retrieval mission."

"Yes! What are we getting, gold, weapons, a person?" Raiu asked.

"It's a person. A man's daughter was kidnapped by a group of bandits. He's a chef in The Village Hidden in Silk. It shouldn't be too hard for a team like you." The Hokage told us.

"Okay. Shouldn't be too hard." I said. The Hokage gave Kakashi a scroll and we left.

We stopped at a bridge, I think it's the one that we continue to meet throughout the series. "Okay, we'll meet outside the northern gate tomorrow morning. Get ready to be away for a few days, bye." He disappeared.

"Did we really need to come here?" Sasuke asked as he scoffed and turned to walk away.

"See you tomorrow." Raiu disappeared.

I stood and the bridge and started singing. "I'm all alone. All by myself, there is no one here, beside me." I then looked at the ground. "I don't remember any other words."  
Then I walked away.

 **Here's an extra. I didn't want to put it in the main chapter, so I have hit here. Enjoy!**

"Okay, I have an idea, I see the target." I said. I was, what would you call it? I was flying, kind of, but I was upright and was staying in place. But I wasn't putting any weight on my feet, so would it be standing up?"

"Let us come to your location." Raiu said in my ear.

"Wait, I have an idea." I said. "If I am correct, I should be able to dive, then snap my wings out at the last second, and go super fast along the ground to apprehend the target before they even know what happened." I dove and snapped my wings out at the last second. I felt myself change directions a little bit before my face slammed into the ground. I slid for a few seconds, before coming to a stop. I felt a cat scratch my head before I heard it run away.

"Did you grab the cat?" Sasuke asked.

"I hate physics." I replied.


	4. Chapter 4

**One thing I'd like to say, I said this in Thus the Jade Rose Scatters, but I have created a YouTube channel. I currently only have one video, but I would love for you to check it out and share it with your friends. Also, I should post another video today if all goes well. I play piano and really enjoy it, so I thought I'd share it.**

 **I hope you enjoy!**

I walked up to the house of the guy who hired us. Didn't look very nice. "Um, Kenshin?" I called in. "Kenshin Maki?"

"Yes?" I heard a gruff voice call back. "That's me!"  
"We're here for the job!" Raiu yelled in.

"Thank you, thank you." A white haired man walked out. He looked kind of old, he had a decent amount wrinkles, but wasn't a super old man. He didn't need a cane. He hugged the nearest person, which was Sasuke. "Thank you so much."

"Get off." Sasuke told the man, as he pushed him off.

"I'm sorry." The old man bowed as he led us into his home. It was a decent house. It had a living room with a counter separating the kitchen from the living room. There was a small hallway with two bedrooms.

"Explain everything." Kakashi said.

"I had one son. He married, and had a daughter. His wife got sick and died. He already had depression and this just made it worse. He… he…"

"I understand." I put my hand on Kenshin's. "Continue."  
"Well, after that, the responsibility of raising Atsuko went to me." He continued. "Then, roughly a week ago she was kidnapped by a group of bandits. They've been terrorizing this village for years."

"Well, we will search for their camp, then retrieve your granddaughter. Is there anything else you need to tell us?"

"No, I put her appearance in the request."

"Wait," I started, before we left. "On the request you sent in, it says she's your daughter, but you just described her as your granddaughter, why-"  
"Oh, sorry." He interrupted me. "Senior moment."

"Ok." I say.

We left and set up a camp of our own outside the village. The old man only had two rooms, and we didn't want to sleep in the kidnapped girl's room. We each had our own tent, with me in a hammock with a tarp over it instead. I laid there thinking about the mission. Something was off about this. If the bandits have been attacking the village, then why didn't he…

"Everybody!" Kakashi called. I rolled out of my hammock. "Time for some training." He waited for everyone to arrive before he continued. "I want to talk to you about chakra."

"But we already know about chakra, and we can already use jutsu." Sasuke said.

"Nope! You're not using it right. To release chakra means to bring out physical and spiritual energy and mix them together within your body. Based on what jutsu you use, the type and amount of chakra that is released will be different. You guys are not using Chakra effectively yet. Even if you are able to release a high amount of chakra, unless you control it properly… the jutsu will be weakened or not work at all. Then, by wasting energy, you won't be able to fight as long. These kinds of weaknesses will appear."  
"So what do we do?" Raiu asked.

"Learn how to control it. Through very tough training." Kakashi replied.

"What are we going to do?" I asked.

"Hmm? Tree climbing!"

"Tree climbing?" Raiu asked.

"Yeah."

"What kind of training is that?"

"Well, listen until the end." Our teacher started explaining. "This isn't normal tree climbing. You'll climb without using your hands."  
"Oh, I see." I said, nodding. "That'll be interesting."

"You do?" Kakashi asked.

"Yeah. I've done a similar thing at my house. I climb up the walls, but I use my hands, and they're probably easier than a tree." I said.

"It will be. Watch." Kakashi walked up to the tree, then walked up the tree. His body was perpendicular to the tree. That will be difficult, not only the climbing, but keeping balance. "Gather your chakra in the bottom of your feet and climb up the tree. This is something you can do once you can use chakra well. The purpose of this training is to control your chakra. First, you have to bring out your chakra in the right amounts. This is the most important aspect of using chakra, and can be difficult for even a skilled ninja. The amount of chakra needed to climb a tree is small, but exact. It is also said that the bottom of the feet is the most difficult area to gather chakra. So basically, if you learn this control, you should be able to master any jutsu." He explained. "Theoretically." He added. "The second thing you need to do is develop the stamina needed to control your chakra properly. Depending on the jutsu, controlling your chakra can be… very difficult. And a ninja will usually be gathering his chakra during battle while constantly moving. These types of situations make controlling chakra even more difficult. That's why, from this tree climbing, you must gain the stamina needed for this proper control. Well, me talking all day long isn't going to accomplish anything." He drew three kunai and threw them at our feet. "This is something you'll have to learn with your bodies. Use these kunai to mark how high you make it up the tree. Then use that mark as your goal and try to surpass it. You guys won't be good enough to just walk up the tree at first. So get some momentum and try running up the tree. Got it?" He finished.

I picked it up and made a fist with the hand holding the knife and I punched my open hand. "Yeah!" I closed my eyes, made a hand sign, and gathered chakra in my feet. My eyes snapped open. "Now!" I ran at the tree. I took three steps up the side of the tree, and then on the fourth I accidentally used too much chakra and the bark shattered. My foot slipped off of the bark and I started falling. I marked the tree and fell onto my back. I looked over and saw Sasuke landing on his feet. Show off. I looked over to where Raiu should land. He isn't there.

"This is pretty easy!" I looked up and saw Raiu sitting on a branch with the kunai stuck in the tree above him.

"It looks like the best at controlling chakra right now, is Raiu." Kakashi was looking over at him. Wait, why is he still hanging upside down?

"Nice job!" I congratulated him. "Though it makes sense, if your parents taught you the Body Flicker technique, it shouldn't be too hard to do something like this."

"Wow, just take everything away from me why don't you?"

"Really? I guess if you want. You're not too strong, especially in the chakra area, you…"

"That was sarcasm!" He interrupted me.

"I know." I smirk. I turn back to the tree. "I guess I'll be sec… wait, where's my kunai?"

An hour passed and I looked at Raiu. He was lying on the ground, drenched in sweat. "Looks like being lazy didn't pay off huh?" I asked him.

"Shut up!"

I looked back at the tree. I saw that I've basically destroyed the bark on the front. "Yeah, I'm changing trees." I turned and ran at another tree. I was able to run up it, and got pretty far. I marked it and jumped off when I felt myself slip. I started flipped, but hit my head on another tree. I fell down on my back again. I rubbed my head and I looked at the two trees. They're not too far apart, I guess I could… Hehehe. I ran up one tree, then jumped off, spinning in mid-air. I hit the other tree with my feet, starting to run up the tree. I was able to do this two more times, before I was at the top. Wow, it worked. I hugged the trunk. "I did it!" I looked over and saw Sasuke on a neighboring tree. "Oh, hi."

"Hello."

"Good job you two!" Raiu called back weakly. I saw an arm waving out from the bottom of the tree.

"How should I get down?" I said to myself. "Well, I guess that'll work." I made a hand sign and transformed. I slowly flew down and set down lightly. I released the jutsu and then looked up. "I gain a few extra inches when I do that, interesting." I suddenly sat down. "Would you look at that, my legs stopped working."

"Good job everyone!" Kakashi said while Sasuke landed next to me. "Tomorrow we'll finish the job."

"Okay." I said. "I'm going to go drag myself over to my hammock. Where's Raiu?"

"I sent him to go get us dinner." Kakashi told us.  
"Awesome. Luckily my legs should work by the time dinners ready. I'll help if they start working before that." I started dragging myself back to camp. "See you!"

 **Please review, I love to hear your voices and what you think of my fanfiction!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Now you may be thinking, GoreslashDOW, why is this chapter so long? It's because I really wanted to get it out. I wanted it to be much longer, but I wanted to release this so I could release the MHA one too. Also, I want to say something.**

 **Please review. If I don't hear that you like this, and I'm not really liking it, I'll just stop. There were multiple times where I wasn't really liking Thus the Jade Rose Scatters. But people liked it, so I pushed through. I need your voices for my motivation otherwise, I might just kill Naruto and end the series. So I really want to you to review.**

 **Anyway, enjoy the chapter!**

"I say we go in and destroy everything." Raiu said.

"No, I think I have a better plan." I smiled. "So what I'll do is I can go in disguised as a bandit…"

"Are you okay?" A guard ran after me. I feel to one knee like I was actually injured. "Let's get you inside." He helped me up and carried me into their camp. I limped along with him. He carried me over to a white tent. "Stay here, I'll go get a doctor." But I didn't, of course.

"I'll go around and find her. I'll send up a single feather if I need help, multiple if I want you to come in peacefully."

"Why would we need to be peaceful?" Sasuke asked.

"I don't know, but it could happen." I shrugged.

"Probably not." Raiu said.

"You just wanted to kill everybody," I said. "Once I find her I'll…"

I squatted down next to a white-haired girl that matched the description that was given to me. "I here to rescue you." I whispered. She was currently sitting in a chair outside a tent eating a sandwich.

"What do you mean?" She whispered back.

"I was sent here by your grandfather."

"I understand. Follow me." She stood up and led me into a tent.

"Wait, why are we here?" But she pulled me in. I saw an old lady sitting at a desk.

"He did it again!" The girl, wait wasn't her name Atsuko, yelled at the old lady.

"What village are you at this time?" The old lady shook her head.

"Um, leaves. I'm very confused, could you explain what's happening?"  
"I'm sorry, my husband is very possessive." The old lady said. "We're not bandits, and we haven't been attacking them for years. I lead a group of mercenaries, my granddaughter joined willingly."

"Oh, okay." I sighed. "I'm going to signal my friends so they don't kill everybody." I stepped outside and transformed. I sent a few feathers spiraling into the air. They exploded and sent them the message. They quickly appeared at my side. "What'd I tell you?"  
"Shut up."  
"Why'd you call us?" Sasuke asked.

I sighed. "The grandpa is possessive, wanted the girl to come back. The girl had joined the mercenaries led by the grandma. Grandpa lied. It's a bit anticlimactic."  
"Yeah, do you want to just leave?" Raiu said.

"That sounds good." Sasuke said.

"I third that." I smiled.

"Well, you don't have to finish the mission." Kakashi said. "So you can leave if you want."

"Yeah let's go before we're attacked by one of these guys."


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry for the wait. Also sorry for the short chapter. It'll get better once I get into the Chunin exam. I have big plans for it.**

 **Hope you enjoy the chapter!**

We had just finished our missions for the day. All of them were pretty boring. We haven't had an interesting one yet, though Team 7 nearly died in their one where they were protecting that guy. The one with the bridge, I don't really remember. All of Team Seven has split up. I was going to my usual place to train. There were little kids running around. I smiled down at them. I've always thought that little kids, especially when they're running around like this. But it doesn't always work out the best.

One of the little kids, I don't know who, just slammed into this guy. The guy was a ninja, as he was wearing a headband. He had some face paint one and had this hood that looked like it had ears. "That hurt." He told the kid. He picked up the little kid by his shirt and the little kid cried out in pain. "That hurt you little piece of shirt." The weirdest thing was, he was smiling the whole time.

"Don't," Said someone next to him. She was wearing her headband around her neck. "We'll get yelled at later."

"Hey!" I grabbed their attention. "Let him go!"

He just shifted the child a little closer to his face. "Let's play a little before the boss gets here."

"You jerk!" I ran at him. But then, I was thrown off my feet before I even got close.

"Oh, leaf genins…" he paused and looked at me, smiling. "Are weak."

The little kid's friends were calling out. "Ryoma!"

"Please, let go of me." The kid groaned.

"Let go of him now," I said. "Or I will make you pay!"

"I'd like to see you try." He smiled. "I really hate midgets. Especially younger ones that

are rude… makes me want to kill them."

"What?!" I started getting angry and did the hand sign for my jutsu. "Kuroi Tenshi no Shoji Jutsu!"

"Oh, you want to fight then? Well then after I finish off this one I'll take care of the other rude midget!" His fist came back to hit the kid in the face. I gathered some chakra into my hands and made a small ball of feathers. I threw it at him, and it hit his hand throwing it off course. At the same time, a rock hit him on the other hand, causing him to drop the child. I looked up into the tree where it came from. I saw Sasuke, lounging there.

"What are you idiots doing in our country?" He asked.

"Ah, another guy who pisses me off." The guy said, cradling his hand. "Hey punk, get down from there. Ugh, I hate show offs like you." He pulled something off of his back. It was wrapped in bandages and had some hair sticking out the top.

"You're going to use Karasu?" The girl beside him asked. He started to nod but stopped.

"Kankuro stop." I look up and saw a person hanging off of a tree limb, with a gourd on their back. They kind of just appeared there, I didn't hear or sense them coming. "You're an embarrassment to our country. Losing control of yourself in the middle of a fight? How pathetic. Why do you think we came to the leaf village?" The person asked.

"Listen Gaara," The person, Kankuro I think the gourd person called him, "they started it and…"  
"Shut up," Gaara told him. "I'll kill you." I remember Gaara now. He was my favorite character. Though right now, I just feel scared. I released my jutsu and turned back to normal, now that it looked like I wouldn't need it anymore.

"Ok, I'm sorry." The face paint guy told him.

"I'm also really sorry." The girl told Gaara.

"Sorry to you guys," Gaara told us. He disappeared in a small tornado of sand and reappeared next to his teammate. "It looks like we got here too early but… we didn't come here to play around."

"I know that…"

"Let's go." Gaara interrupted. Then they just walked away.

"Hey," I kneeled down and looked at the kid. Sasuke walked in the direction of the desert ninjas, I guess he wanted to talk to him. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah." He sniffed.

"Then go play. Don't let that ruin your day."

"It kinda did."

"Well, whatever then. See you around kid!" I ran off to my training site.


	7. Sorry

**I'm sorry, but I will be discontinuing this story. I personally am getting a little bored with it, and no one seems to really be reading it.** **This does not mean it's completely done, though. I might come back later and continue it, or I might come back and rewrite it. But for now, I won't be.** **I'll also put it up for adoption. If anyone wants to continue the series, or do their own version, just PM me, and we can talk about it.**

 **Sorry!**


End file.
